


From Out of the Dark

by PaintedPagan



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: acrylic on canvas, 20 x 20cm.I wanted to experiment with reducing all the values to black (actually Paynes Grey!) or white here. I did add a few mid-grey tones just to create some depth.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	From Out of the Dark

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/49909200156/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
